


True color

by wicked_57



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Army, F/F, homophobe Titus
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_57/pseuds/wicked_57
Summary: AU ClexaLexa et Clarke sont amies depuis longtemps et s'aiment depuis presque autant de temps. Lors d'une soirée, un coup de poing qui part et tout vole en éclat. Lexa est enrolée de force dans l'armée par son oncle et n'a plus aucun contact avec l'extérieur telle est sa punition. Des retrouvailles chaotiques, des événements non prévus, des mensonges, des trahisons... Mais quand l'amour est vrai, il triomphe de tout.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Kudos: 3





	1. Heaven

Would you know my name ( Connaîtrais tu mon nom )

If I saw you in Heaven ? ( Si je te voyais au paradis )

Would it be the same ( Serait-ce la même chose )

If I saw you in Heaven ( Si je te voyais au paradis )

I must be strong and carry on ( Je dois être fort et continuer )

'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven ( Car je sais que je n'ai pas ma place au Paradis )

"Tears in Heaven" Eric Clapton

POV Clarke

Comment continuer quand notre pilier, notre monde s'écroule ? Pourquoi continuer à vivre si les personnes auxquelles nous tenons, finissent toujours par nous quitter ?  
D'abord Elle, maintenant Toi ... A quoi bon vivre si les personnes qu'on aime finissent par partir les uns après les autres. Vivre sans Toi, vivre sans Elle, ce n'est déjà plus vivre, mais tout juste survivre.

La solitude, quel sentiment désastreux. J'étais seule avant Elle et je l'étais d'autant plus quand elle est partie. Tu étais le seul à avoir réussi à me faire un tant soit peu revivre après son départ et son silence obligatoire. Je n'aurais jamais survécu à son départ, ni à tous ce qu'il a engendré si tu n'avais pas été là. Et maintenant c'est à ton tour de me quitter mais contrairement à Elle, toi tu ne reviendras jamais.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait trois jours que j'ai découvert ton corps sans vie, dans le grand jardin de notre maison familiale, juste à côté des rosiers dont tu avais l'habitude de t'occuper. Ces fameux rosiers grâce auxquels tu as réussi à m'atteindre à nouveau et à me sortir de cette solitude étouffante qu'était devenu mon quotidien. Ces fameux et fabuleux rosiers d'un rouge ardent qui étaient la source de nos moments de partage et de mes rares sourires.

Aujourd'hui c'est ton enterrement, Maman est ravagée par le chagrin, elle préfère crouler et s'acharner au travail que d'être à la maison. Tu la connais mieux que personne, alors je sais que tu ne lui en voudras pas de préférer son travail à sa présence pour ta mise en terre. Comme tu le disais toujours: il vaut mieux penser à ceux qui sont toujours vivant, eux ont besoin d'être aidé, les morts eux, là où ils sont n'ont plus ce genre de problème.

Mais moi ... moi je ne peux pas pardonner cet abandon et ses absences répétées. Je ne peux plus, je n'en ai plus la force. Sûrement pas pour cette absence ci.

Je ne sais pas si je pouvais m'en remettre et survivre à ton absence. J'ai déjà à peine survécu à son absence à Elle alors que je sais qu'elle finira par me revenir un jour alors à la tienne ?

Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que je me renferme à nouveau mais cela me parait impossible et impensable de laisser la porte de mon coeur ouverte et risquer d'être abandonnée une nouvelle fois.

Je suis désolée Papa, tellement désolée, je ne suis pas digne de toi. Je suis faible et lâche.

Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi de là où tu es, je suis peut-être désemparé, mais je ne ferais rien de désespéré. J'aimerai te rejoindre mais je n'ai pas ma place là où tu es à présent. Je ne suis pas digne de toi alors je le suis encore moins digne du Paradis ne penses tu pas ? Et puis il y a Madi et Aden aussi. Je n'étais sûrement pas prête pour leur arrivée mais je ne veux, en aucun cas qu'ils vivent le même abandon que j'ai vécu.

Me voici maintenant devant ton cercueil prêt à être mis en terre et je me sens m'écrouler. Je ne peux pas dire adieu, pas maintenant, pas alors que tu es mon seul repère, mon seul pilier. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi? Je ne suis plus rien qu'une coquille vide à présent.

Je m'accroche à ton cercueil comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage pour éviter la noyade. Mais j'ai beau m'y accrocher, je me sens sombrer encore et encore dans la noirceur de l’étreinte de ma bonne amie, la solitude, bien trop heureuse de venir me reprendre.

"Ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi, je t'en supplie. Je n'y arriverai pas cette fois ..." pleurais-je.

POV Lexa

Aujourd'hui est le jour de ma délivrance. Il est 7 heure du matin, je suis levée depuis deux bonnes heures déjà. Après mon footing matinal, me voilà en treillis devant la porte de bureau de mon supérieur. Sur celle ci, un petit encadré argenté arpente les lettres suivante: Général des Armées Titus Wood.

J'abats mon poing cotre le bois dur de la porte, je souffle un bon coup et entre dans la pièce une fois que l'approbation de mon supérieur m'ait été donnée.

"Commandant Wood, j'espère que vous êtes venues de si bon matin dans l'optique de m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Que vous rempilez pour les cinq prochaines années par exemple?" me dit-il avec un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, avant même que la porte aie eut le temps de se refermer derrière moi.

"Désolée de vous décevoir mon oncle, mais vous m'avez éloigné pendant cinq années de toutes les personnes que j'aimais. J'étais bien naïf à l'époque mais ce n'est certainement plus le cas. Alors non mon oncle, je ne vais sûrement pas me réengager et ce encore moins si c'est sous votre commandement."

"Pourquoi es-tu venue alors Alexandria ?" me crache-il au visage plein de dédain. "Pour me prendre de haut et me manquer de respect? Tu es toujours sous mon commandement tant que tu n'as pas quitté cette base alors fais attention à ton langage."

"Vous êtes peut-être celui qui m'a élevé à la mort de mes parents, mais je ne vous dois rien mon oncle. Vous m'avez tout pris, vous m'avez forcé de tout quitter, ma famille, mes amis et à m'engager alors que j'avais à peine 16 ans. Vous m'avez interdit tout contact avec le monde extérieur, parce que c'était soit ça, soit la prison à cause d'une malheureuse bagarre d'adolescent. Malgré tout ceci, je vous respecte encore assez pour venir vous voir et vous dire que je m'en vais, plutôt que de partir comme une voleuse."

"Tu es une honte pour ta famille. Je pensais avoir fait de toi quelqu'un de respectable durant ces cinq dernières années, mais apparemment je me suis fourvoyé. Que je ne te revois pas dans ma maison quand je rentrerai." me dit-il le regard mauvais, rempli d'amertume.

Je sors de la pièce sans un regard de plus pour cet homme, qui fût un jour mon modèle et qui m'a volé ce qui était sensé être les plus belles années de ma vie, de mon adolescence. 

Je garde la tête haute alors que je traverse pour la dernière fois la cours qui mène à ma liberté avec mon barda. Le regard des autres soldats est braqué sur moi et se fait de plus en plus oppressant, au fur et à mesure de mon avancée. Mais qui suis-je pour vouloir ou les juger. Eux pour qui je ne suis que l'impitoyable et sans coeur Commandant Wood, nièce du Général des Armées, celle qui ne vit que pour l'armée et qui n'a jamais quitté la base sauf lors des missions extérieures.

Ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai adoré passer cinq dernières années ici. J'ai connu des personnes formidables, des frères d'armes, des personnes sur lesquelles je pourrais compter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Les expériences que j'ai vécues et les valeurs que l'on m'a transmises, font de moi celle que je suis aujourd'hui.

Seulement les conditions du contrat que Titus m'avaient forcé à signer étaient très claires. Pendant ce laps de temps, aucun contact avec l'extérieur, pas de sortie, pas de visite et pas d'appel non plus. Même Anya qui est pourtant sa propre fille n'avait pas été autorisé à venir me voir. J'avais le droit à un coup de téléphone de sa part et uniquement de la sienne pour les grandes occasions mais sur haut-parleur et dans le bureau de Titus afin qu'il sache ce qui avait été dit au cours de l'échange et qu'il recadre laa conversation si celle-ci débordait sur un sujet que je n'étais pas autorisé à aborder. J'admets que mon comportement avant mon engagement méritait la correction mais la prison aurait eut des airs de vacances comparées à ici.

Je sors de mes pensées alors que mon téléphone sonne. En parlant du loup, il pointe sa queue. C'est Anya qui m'appelle.

" Salut An ', je viens de quitter le bureau de ton père. Je suis officiellement libre. J'ai mon bus en début d'après midi, j'arriverai sûrement cette nuit. Tu pourras venir me chercher?"

Pas de réponse, pourtant j'entends sa respiration filante, preuve que quelque chose ne va pas.

"An? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Lex ... C'est Clarke ... Je ne pouvais pas t'appeler avant à cause de tu sais qui ..."

"Anya qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Clarke? Elle va bien?"

"Oui enfin non pas vraiment ... C'est son père, il est décédé il y a trois jours maintenant. C'est elle qui a trouvé le corps. L'enterrement est prévu pour cet après midi. Je t'ai pris un billet d'avion pour que tu puisses être à temps. Elle aura besoin de toi. "

Je ne peux pas y croire. Jake... Jake Griffin, le père le plus génial que je n'ai jamais connu, mon fabuleux coach d’athlétisme est parti...

"Mon dieu, c'est horrible ... Mais tu sais ... elle doit déjà être bien entourée An'. Elle n'a pas eu de nouvelles de moi depuis 5 ans maintenant alors je doute qu'elle est besoin de moi ou bien même qu'elle veuille ne serait ce que me voir ... "

"Détrompes-toi Lexa, tu vas bouger tes jolies petites fesses toutes musclées, tout de suite, monter dans cet avion et être là à temps. Maintenant dépêches toi de te mettre en route, je t'ai envoyé ton billet par mail, je t'attends dans 4 heures à l'aéroport. "

* * *

Je soupire. Encore une fois alors qu'Anya est entrain de s'énerver contre le conducteur devant nous, qui selon elle n'avance pas. C'est d'ailleurs le cas, mais ce n'est nullement la faute de ce malheureux car c'est le cas de toutes les voitures devant lui aussi.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon légendaire se manifeste un jour aussi important que celui ci.

Première j'ai failli louper mon avion à cause d'un bug informatique. Arrivée au guichet plus aucun ordinateur ne fonctionnait. Heureusement que j'avais un peu d'avance et que le technicien était déjà sur place parce qu'à cinq minutes près j'aurais manqué mon allé simple direction mon chez moi, direction Clarke. 

Deuxièmement, il y a eu un c**, excusez mon vocabulaire mais autant dire le mot, qui a décidé que c'était le jour et le moment parfait pour faire une petite balade sur la piste d'envol. Après tout c'est vrai, pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé avant ? Les paysages d'un aéroport sont tellement magnifiques. Franchement des hangars, du béton et des avions ça vaut le coup d’œil ! Et puis c'est tellement calme et reposant avec le bruit des réacteurs.

Autant vous dire qu'Anya qui m'attendait pour midi à l'aéroport, a fait une crise de nerf en me voyant débarquer avec une heure de retard.

Vous me direz une heure de retard ce n'est pas très grave. Et je ne vous aurais pas contredit en temps normal. Sauf que ma malchance ne s'arrêtant pas là, la cérémonie pour monsieur Griffin étant à 13h30, je ne pourrais jamais y être à temps avec l'heure de route qui nous sépare de notre chère petite ville.

Malgré tout ces événements indésirables (et encore le mot est faible), j'aurais pu être à temps pour l'enterrement mais (parce que bien entendu il y a toujours un MAIS) nous voilà bloquées, avec une Anya sur les nerfs, dans les embouteillages. 

Il ne me reste à présent plus qu'une demi heure pour y être. Nous sommes encore à 10 kilomètres. Anya roule au pas, ce qui l'a un minimum calmé ( forcément au moins maintenant nous ne sommes plus à l'arrêt complet).

"An ', arrête la voiture"je lui demande la main sur la poignée de la portière, prête à sortir de cette voiture au plus vite.

" Quoi? Pourquoi?"

"J'y serai jamais à temps à cette allure là, même un escargot irait plus vite que nous. Je vais y aller en courant."

"Mais t'es complètement barrée ma parole. T'as une demi-heure de temps pour dix kilomètres, tu n'y arriveras jamais."

"J'irai toujours plus vite que dans ces embouteillages, alors arrête cette voiture je perds du temps là !"

Elle s'arrête enfin. Avant de sortir, je lui fais un bisou sur la joue en lui disant que je lui revaudrais ça plus tard. 

Je cours, je cours à en perdre haleine. Je crois que même lors de mes tests à l'armée, je ne courais pas aussi vite. Je cours comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Je regarde ma montre alors que je passe enfin le panneau de la ville. Il est 14h01. Je fonce, le cimetière n'est plus très loin. Quand je passe enfin le portail en forgé rouillé par les années, je ralentis par respect pour les morts et leurs visiteurs. Je marche néanmoins le plus rapidement possible, en tournant la tête dans tout les sens afin de repérer l'endroit où le père de Clarke va reposer. Inconsciemment je cherche surtout une magnifique tête blonde mais l'est-elle seulement encore? 

Soudain j'entends un cri qui me déchire les entrailles et je la vois. Enfin. Elle est entrain de s'écrouler, en pleure. Je ne connais que trop bien ce qu'elle traverse, mes parents étant décédés, mais contrairement à elle j'avais ma famille derrière moi pour me soutenir. Là il n'y a personne, même as sa mère.

Je m'approche doucement d'elle, en faisant tout de même un minimum de bruits pour ne pas l'effrayer.

POV Clarke

J'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi mais je ne me retourne pas. Qui que ce soit, cette personne ne mérite pas mon attention.

Je sens pourtant une main, fine, qui me procure étrangement un sentiment de sécurité lorsque celle-ci se presse sur mon épaule. Je me retourne lentement et là, les larmes qui commençaient à s'amoindrir , recommencèrent à couler librement sur mes joues.

"Lexa ..." dis-je doucement la voix enrouée d'avoir trop pleuré et de peur qu'elle ne soit qu'un mirage, le fruit de mon imagination, qui finira par disparaître si j'effectue un mouvement un peu trop brusque.

"Je suis tellement désolée Clarke ..."

Sa voix. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Je fonds dans ses bras qu'elle m'ouvre sans hésiter. Ma tête va naturellement reposer au creux de son cou, j'inspire son odeur, elle n'a pas changé malgré les années, comme si ma vie en dépendait, comme si elle était la source de mon oxygène. 

"Ne m'abandonne plus ... je t'en supplie ..."

Elle doit entendre toute la détresse dans ma voix alors que je prononce ces simples mots car elle resserre instinctivement son étreinte autour de moi. Elle passe une de ses mains dans mes cheveux comme elle le faisait avant son départ pour me réconforter.

"Je suis là Clarke et je ne compte plus repartir. Je te le promets."

La promesse est scellée.


	2. Right here waiting

Wherever you go ( Peu importe où tu vas )

Whatever you do ( Peu importe ce que tu fais )

I will be right here waiting for you ( Je serai juste ici à t'attendre )

Whatever it takes ( Peu importe ce qu'il faudra )

Or how my heart breaks ( Ou comment mon cœur se brisera )

I will be right here waiting for you ( Je serai juste ici à t'attendre )

"Right Here waiting" par Richard Marx

* * *

Flash back: quelques jours avant que Lexa ne soit engagée de force dans l'armée.

Je viens de recevoir un message de Clarke. Ça fait maintenant une heure que nous sommes dans une soirée organisée par Octavia Blake. Il y a tellement de monde que j'ai fini par perdre Clarke de vue.

De Blondie à Heda:

Dans une des chambres d'ami. Besoin d'aide.

Son message m'inquiète. Je n'aime pas la perdre de vue dans ce genre de soirée, on ne sait jamais sur quel genre de personne on peut tomber. Et j'avoue que son besoin d'aide m'inquiète d'autant plus.

Je monte à une vitesse hallucinante les escaliers qui mènent vers les chambres. Je bouscule quelques personnes au passage mais je m'en contrefous. Clarke a besoin de moi, on verra pour les conséquences de ma course plus tard.

J'ouvre à la volé toute les portes qui se présentent à moi. Non mais franchement quelle idée d'avoir autant de chambre dans une maison alors qu'on a que deux enfants. Vous voyez un intérêt vous ?

Lorsque j'entre enfin dans la bonne chambre, mon sang se glace, mon corps se fige. Qui a pu faire ça. La rage prend le dessus sur l'étonnement. Ma Clarke est là, la pièce est sans dessus dessous. Elle est recroquevillée sur le sol, sa chemise blanche, qu'elle avait acheté pour l'occasion et qui lui donner une silhouette parfaite était déchirée, les boutons ont sauté suite à la violence dont a fait preuve celui qui a commis cet acte ignoble. Elle a son jean en bas des jambes et son tangua est en lambeau juste à coté d'elle. Je vais tuer celui qui lui a fait ça.

"Mon dieu... Clarke. Dit moi qui est le salop qui t'a fait ça."

Elle pleure. Que peut elle faire d'autre après ce qu'elle vient de vivre. Je l'aide à se lever. Je remonte son pantalon et lui retire sa chemise avant d'enlever la mienne pour lui enfiler, me laissant en débardeur. Je viens la prendre dans mes bras. Je la sers si fort que j'ai peur de la briser encore plus qu'elle ne l'est actuellement.

"Lex... Je suis tellement désolée" me dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Le fait qu'elle soit désolée alors que ce qu'il vient de se passer n'est en rien de sa faute me brise un peu plus le cœur. Notre relation avec Clarke a toujours été ambiguë. Je l'aime c'est indéniable et je sais qu'elle aussi. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle s'excuse. Quelque part dans sa tête, il y a une petite voix qui lui dit qu'elle m'a trahi et qu'à cause de ça je ne vais plus l'aimer, que tout va changer.

Si seulement elle savait. Je ferai tout pour ses beaux yeux. Elle est gentille, douce, intelligente et tellement aimante. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut faire ce genre de chose à un ange comme Clarke. Ça me rend hors de moi.

"Chut... Ne dit pas de bêtises Clarke. Ce n'est en rien de ta faute. Dit moi qui t'a fait ça."

"Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de conneries."

"Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne rien faire à celui qui t'a laissé dans cet état."

"C'est... C'est Bellamy..."

Quand elle finit par dire ce prénom, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je vais le tuer. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a un comportement inapproprié avec Clarke. Je l'ai déjà remis à sa place plusieurs fois et je pensais qu'il avait enfin compris.

J'ai une telle rage qui bout en moi a cet instant même. Pourtant pour Clarke je vais faire un effort. Je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état alors qu'elle a besoin de moi, pour aller lui refaire le portrait, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque.

"Je te ramène à l'hôpital. Il faut que tu te fasses examiner et que tu portes plainte Clarke."

"Non pas l'hôpital, s'il te plaît Lex'. Ma mère est de garde aux urgences cette nuit. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit au courant."

"Mais Clarke... Tu ne peux pas ne rien leur dire."

"S'il te plaît Lex'..."

"Ok, mais on en reparlera demain matin."

Je vais chercher nos vestes dans la chambre d'Octavia qui est au fond du couloir. Lorsque je reviens dans la chambre Clarke est toujours prostrée assise sur le lit qui n'est même pas défait, preuve qu'il l'a juste prise comme cela à même le sol. La colère remonte, j'essaie de rester le plus calme possible mais ça me demande un vrai combat contre moi-même et cette envie de le tuer.

C'est sa main dans la mienne qui me sort de ma léthargie. Nous descendons les escaliers vers les lieux où la fête bat son plein. Ici tout le monde est toujours entrain de danser, de s'amuser comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je vois Octavia au loin et lui fait un signe pour lui dire qu'on s'en va. Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant sûrement pourquoi nous partons aussi tôt alors qu'il était prévu qu'on dorme sur place à la base. Toutefois elle finit par me sourire et me faire un signe de la main avant de me dire du bout des lèvres rentrez bien.

Lorsque nous arrivons a la porte, je l'ouvre avant de faire passer Clarke devant moi. Avant de sortir définitivement de la maison j'entends une voix qui cette fois-ci me fait perdre toute mes bonnes résolutions.

"Prend mes clés et va dans la voiture. J'arrive."

Bellamy est entrain de coller une nouvelle fille, qui n'a pas l'air très à l'aise avec sa présence.

La pauvre, ça doit être une des amies d'Octavia. Ce qui veut dire que cette pauvre fille est encore plus jeune que Clarke et moi. Cette fois rien ne peut plus m'arrêter.

Je m'avance vers lui d'un pas décidé. Bizarrement cette fois je ne bouscule personne, comme si les personnes autour de moi étaient entrain de me faire une allée qui me mène droit sur Bellamy.

Le pauvre bougre n'a pas le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit et avec son niveau d'alcoolémie, ça ne doit rien arranger. Je le décolle sans ménagement de la fille qui prend vite fait la fuite grâce à cette diversion. Mon poing finit par s'abattre sur son visage de tombeur. J'espère lui casser le nez et une ou deux dents au passage pour qu'il n'utilise plus jamais sa petite gueule de tombeur pour utiliser les filles comme des objets.

Je frappe encore et encore jusqu'à ce que deux bras puissant me retire du corps de Bellamy qui gît actuellement sur le sol avec le visage ensanglanté. Il se relève avec difficulté mais a toujours ce sourire narquois qui m'horripile.

"Tu t'en es prise à la mauvaise personne Wood. Tu vas le payer très cher. Tu as sûrement oublié qui est mon père."

Il rigole. Il a en plus le culot de rigoler. Lincoln, qui me tenait jusqu'alors a fini par me lâcher sentant que j'avais fini de me défouler.

"Ton cher papa flic ne pourra rien faire pour toi Blake quand il saura ce que tu lui as fait."

Avant de me retourner je lui crache au visage. Je rejoins Clarke dans la voiture. Elle s'est endormie contre la vitre du côté passager. Il faut vraiment que je lui dise de faire plus attention à elle. Là encore il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi.

Je roule en direction de chez moi. Je pense que Clarke ne voudra pas avoir à faire face à sa mère dès demain matin.

Nous sommes devant chez moi. Je coupe le moteur le plus doucement possible. Je ne veux pas la réveiller. Je pense qu'elle ne retrouverait pas le sommeil dans le cas contraire. Je sors de ma voiture avant d'en faire le tour et de la prendre délicatement dans mes bras.

J'ai rentré la voiture directement dans le garage pour ne pas avoir à ouvrir la porte d'entrée avec Clarke dans les bras. Titus risque de me tuer demain quand il rentrera et qu'il verra que j'ai pris sa place mais tant pis.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre. Je place Clarke délicatement sur le lit. Je ne sais pas si je dois la mettre en pyjama après ce qu'elle a vécu. Ça serait violer une nouvelle fois son intimité alors qu'elle est endormie. Néanmoins je sais qu'elle déteste dormir en jean et pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté ce n'est vraiment pas très agréable.

Je lui laisse ma chemise mais lui enfile tout de même un de mes short en coton pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Je passe par la salle de bain pour me prendre une douche et me mettre à mon tour en pyjama.

A peine suis-je installée dans mon lit que Clarke vient se blottir contre moi. Je m'en veux, je n'aurai jamais dû la quitter pour aller chercher nos boissons. Si je ne l'avais pas laissé, Bellamy n'aurait jamais pu en profiter pour faire cet acte ignoble.

Je finis par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve et non réparateur, avec Clarke bien au chaud et en sécurité dans mes bras. Mon esprit bien trop occupé à ressasser les événements et occuper par des "Et si..."

* * *

Le lendemain ou plutôt quelques heures à peine plus tard, je suis réveillée en sursaut par la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvre à la volé.

Mon oncle Titus se tient sur le pas de la porte, le regard furieux, qui le devient encore plus lorsqu'il constate que je ne suis pas seule dans mon lit.

"Alexandria, lèves toi tout de suite et rejoins moi dans mon bureau."

Sa voix gronde. Ça n'annonce rien de bon pour moi. J'essaie de me lever sans gêner le sommeil de Clarke qui dort encore profondément. Pourtant à l'instant même où elle me sent m'éloigner, je vois ses petits yeux rougis par les larmes de la veille, s'ouvrir.

"Tu vas où ?"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas princesse. Rendors toi je reviens tout de suite."

"Promis?"

"Promis"

Je la vois se rouler en boule dans ma couette. Elle est tellement mignonne.

Je quitte la chambre et me dirige vers le bureau de Titus. Il m'avait l'air bien énervé pour que ça ne soit que pour ma voiture garée dans le garage. Soudain une peur m'oppresse. Ce pourrait il qu'il soit au courant de ma bagarre d'hier. Pourvu que Bellamy n'ait pas été assez con pour porter vraiment plainte.

Je toque à la porte et attends l'autorisation d'entrée. Lorsqu'il me l'a donné, j'entre et reste debout devant son bureau attendant ma remontrance.

"T'ai je si mal élevé pour que tu casses la figure à celui qui t'invite dans son chez lui ?"

Ce que je redoutais est finalement arrivé. Je ne réponds pas sachant que quoique je puisse dire sera un argument contre moi.

"Il a porté plainte Alexandria, tu te rends compte de la position dans laquelle tu mets notre famille et l'image que tu en donnes. C'est cette fille qui a une mauvaise influence sur toi. Tu ne la reverras plus."

"Mon oncle, Clarke n'y est pour rien dans mon comportement. Je sais que vous ne tolérez pas la violence et que rien de ce que je pourrais dire vous ferez comprendre mon geste."

"Le Shérif Blake a été bien assez gentil de me laisser choisir entre te prendre à l'armée et la prison. Tu vas aller dans la voiture maintenant, je te ramène au camp avec moi sur le champ."

"Mais..."

"Ça suffit! Tu ne contredis pas à mes ordres. Va dans la voiture !"

" D'accord... Je vais préparer mes affaires."

"Pas besoin. Tu auras tout ce qu'il te faut là bas."

Il se lève en même temps que je me retourne pour sortir de la pièce. Alors que l'inconnu m'attend, la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est Clarke et la promesse que je lui ai faite de revenir. Titus est juste derrière moi mais il est encore assez éloigné pour que je puisse m'enfuir du côté opposé au garage, vers ma chambre et rejoindre Clarke pour lui dire au moins au revoir. Je sais que les conséquences vont être terribles mais rien ne peut être pire que de ne pas voir son visage avant de partir pour une durée indéterminée.

Alors qu'il ferme la porte de son bureau à clé j'en profite pour filer en courant vers ma chambre. J'entends Titus hurler derrière moi. Il n'a jamais aimé Clarke, je n'ai jamais réellement su pourquoi.

J'ouvre la porte brusquement. Clarke qui a dû entendre les cris de Titus, est déjà debout devant moi. Je la prends dans mes bras avant de déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres mais qui lui transmet tous ce que je n'ai jamais su lui dire.

"Je suis tellement désolée..."

Avant qu'elle ait pu comprendre quelque chose, Titus est déjà derrière moi. Il me soulève du sol sans peine et se dirige vers le garage qui nous mène à sa voiture. Avant d'être violemment lâcher à l'arrière de la voiture et que la porte de referme sur la maison de mon enfance, je vois Clarke arriver en courant et crier alors que Titus ferme la porte.

"Je t'attendrai."


End file.
